1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension systems and relates, more particularly, to suspension systems of the type for supporting X-ray film in location at virtually any desired angle during an X-ray procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the practice of X-raying patients it has heretofore been generally necessary to move the patient through a variety of positions to photograph differing anatomical parts of said patient. This procedure has some rather obvious shortcomings in that it often is desirable to keep the patient immobilized. Also, movement of the patient to a prescribed position relative to the X-ray unit and then retention of the patient in that position while photographing is accomplished is often difficult to accomplish and can, in fact, be harmful to the patient. Further, movement of the patient to different positions is often a difficult and laborious task.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and provides a suspension system for a film cassette frame whereby the film which is held in the frame can be located at any desired angle to thereby arrange the film to photograph the desired anatomical section of the patient while allowing the patient to remain immobile as X-raying of various areas of the patient is conducted.